Baekhyun Noona
by rorororonoaa
Summary: [SERIES] Setelah ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita pilihannya, Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar merasakan keluarga barunya. Terlebih dia akan mempunyai seorang Noona yang cantik, imut dan baik hati! Gimana yah rasanya punya Noona kaya Baekhyun? Ikuti kemanjaan Chanyeol ke Noona nya yuk! ChanBaek WARN: Genderswitch
1. Baekhyun Noona

roromato

.

.

PRESENT

.

.

.

 _ **BAEKHYUN NOONA**_

.

.

Happy Reading ;)

.

.

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian orang untuk melarikan diri dari kepenatan pekerjaan atau belajar dan mengisinya dengan jalan-jalan atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman. Yah _sebagian_ , karena pemuda jangkung berambut ikal ini lebih memilih mengisi akhir pekannya dengan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Setelah menghabiskan Sabtu malamnya dengan bermain _game_ sampai pagi, ia tidur dengan nyenyaknya hingga siang hari. Tipikal lelaki _single,_ huh?

Lelaki itu menggeliat saat ponsel yang berada di atas nakasnya berbunyi. Ia pun meraih ponsel itu dan menggeser layarnya asal tanpa melihat sang penelpon. Lalu ia menguap seraya mengangkat telponnya, "Hoam~ Ha—"

"Park Chanyeol! Kau baru bangun?!"

Bentakan itu membuat lelaki bernama Chanyeol terbangun sepenuhnya, " _Appa_?"

"Sudah berapa kali _Appa_ bilang, Heechuldan Baekhyun akan pindah ke rumah kita hari ini. Kenapa kau baru bangun?!"

"Hehehe maaf _Appa_ , tadi malam Chanyeol keasyikan main _game_."

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara wanita yang berusaha menenangkan emosi ayahnya.

"Yeol, setengah jam lagi kami akan sampai. Pastikan kau mempersiapkan diri dan merapihkan rumah kita. Terutama ruangan bermainmu."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. _Appa_ sudah mengingatkanku berulang kali, jadi aku sudah membersihkannya dari kemarin."

"Bagus, sekarang kau mandi dan bereskan kamarmu."

"Aku tahu." Lama-lama Chanyeol jengah dengan _Appa_ -nya yang _sedikit-sedikit-mengingatkan_ ini.

"Ah, jangan lupa. Kau siapkan kamar _Noona_ -mu."

.

.

.

Setelah mandi kucing karena takut tidak sempat membereskan kamarnya—toh Chanyeol masih terlihat tampan, dia mulai merapihkan kamar dan ruangan bermainnya. Untuk informasi saja, rumah Chanyeol dan ayahnya bernama Siwon ini terdiri dari dua lantai dengan ukuran rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Bukan karena mereka tidak mampu. Ayolah seorang CEO seperti Siwon _masa_ tidak mampu? Tapi itu karena mendiang ibunya lebih menyukai rumah yang kecil namun dengan taman yang lebih luas. Tepat di depan pintu rumah terdapat _stone steps_ menuju pagar rumahnya dengan dikelilingi tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Di belakang rumah terdapat halaman yang luas tempat Chanyeol bermain basket. Di ujung halaman itu ada sebuah meja besar yang dapat digunakan sebagai tempat duduk. Di sampingnya lagi ada sebuah ayunan kayu. Di ujung halaman yang lain terdapat lorong yang menghubungkan halaman depan dan belakang.

Namun sebesar-besarnya rasa suka Chanyeol pada basket, tempat favoritnya adalah ruangan bermainnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ruangan bermainnya ini dua kali luas kamarnya karena memang ruangan ini difungsikan sebagai tempat berkumpul teman-teman Chanyeol. Di ruangan ini terdapat TV, _play station_ , DVD _player_ , komik, film-film, mesin karaoke, pokoknya komplit! Untuk itu, bagi teman-teman Chanyeol, rumahnya itu surga banget _deh_!

Tapi jangan lupa beres-beres! Seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang.

"Chanyeol! Kami pulang! Cepat kemari!"

Chanyeol segera turun dari lantai dua dan menuju Siwon dan Heechul yang membawa koper dan kotak kardus. Ia pun membungkuk, "Selamat datang _Eomma_."

"Eyyy," Heechul memukul bahu Chanyeol, "Tidak usah sopan begitu padaku, Yeol. Sekarang kita tinggal seatap. Singkirkan rasa sungkanmu."

Chanyeol membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Masih banyak barang di luar. Cepat kau ambil."

Chanyeol mendengus pada ayahnya, "Ish. Tanpa _Appa_ suruh aku juga mau keluar." Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah dan berpapasan dengan seseorang saat berjalan beberapa langkah. Orang itu adalah _Noona_ barunya. Baekhyun _Noona._

Dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat hampir seluruh matanya tertutup, ia menyapa adiknya dengan imut, "Chanyeol, _annyeong_."

.

.

.

" _Appa_ , sudah aku bawa semua." Chanyeol meletakkan kardus terakhir di lantai.

Siwon datang dan mengambil kardus yang lain, "Itu barang Baekhyun yang terakhir. Tolong kau bawa ke kamarnya." Ujarnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan istrinya.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat kardus yang ditunjuk ayahnya dan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

TOK TOK

"Iya?"

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya, " _Noona_ , ini aku bawakan kardusnya."

"Oh, terimakasih Chanyeol. Masuklah."

Ia pun masuk dan meletakkan kardus yang ia bawa, "Ada yang perlu aku bantu?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau hanya perlu menemaniku disini." Lalu ia kembali menata bukunya di rak.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan menghampiri kardus yang sudah terbuka. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, "Bukunya banyak sekali."

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan merdunya, "Begitulah kehidupan kuliah. Kau juga akan merasakannya tahun depan."

"Itupun kalau aku lulus ujian." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat keduanya tertawa.

Setelah mengantarkan buku terakhir, Chanyeol melihat beberapa tumpukan figura lalu meraihnya. "Ini _Appa_ nya _Noona_?"

"Hem?" Baekhyun ikut berjongkok di samping Chanyeol. "Ya. Dia _Appa_ ku."

"Tampan juga. Kenapa mereka berpisah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Sebenarnya orang tua _Appa_ melarangnya menikah dengan _Eomma_ ku. _Appa_ adalah anak tunggal dan harus melanjutkan bisnis Kakek di Cina. _Eomma_ tidak mau pindah ke Cina dan itu membuat perselisihan di antara mereka."

Chanyeol melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang sedih menjadi merasa bersalah, "Maaf aku telah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu sedih."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku masih berhubungan baik dengan _Appa_ Han."

Melihat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, Chanyeol merasa lega. Ia meletakkan figura itu di lantai lalu meraih figura yang lain. "Ini teman-temanmu?"

"Ya, mereka teman-temanku saat SMA. Dan ku ingatkan Chanyeol, kau harus lebih menghargai teman-teman SMA mu daripada nanti kau menyesal."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut heran, "Memang kenapa?"

"Teman SMA akan lebih menghargai dan menerimamu apa adanya. Aku punya teman kuliah tapi _yah,_ tipe teman kuliah ada saat mereka butuh. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut nilai."

"Jadi semua yang ada di foto ini tidak satu jurusan denganmu?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menunjuk foto yang berada di tangan Chanyeol, "Yang bermata bulat ini di jurusan seni akting, yang bermata rusa di sebelahku di jurusan tata boga dan lelaki tinggi bemata tajam di belakangku jurusan manajemen bisnis di Cina."

"Hoooo kau banyak berhubungan dengan orang Cina yah."

"Ya, waktu itu kami sangat sedih saat tahu dia memutuskan kuliah di Cina." Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya.

Merasa tidak enak, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan figuranya lalu kembali meraih figura yang lain. "Oh? Ini...pacar _Noona_?"

Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan wajah—yang lebih—cerianya saat Chanyeol mengambil figura foto yang terakhir, "Ya, namanya Daehyun." Ujarnya sambil _nyengir_ tidak jelas.

"Cinta mati, _eoh_?" Chanyeol mencibir.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar cibiran Chanyeol, "Tidak _sih_ , aku hanya masih tidak percaya bisa jatuh pada lelaki macam dia."

Chanyeol menyeringai bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun, "Ada kisah menarik di balik kalian berpacaran?"

"Aku tipe perempuan yang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berlebihan dan susah didekati. Dan dia adalah lelaki _playboy_. Bukan _playboy_ sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya lelaki penggoda. Para siswi di sekolahku sangat mengidolai dia karena wajahnya yang tampan, dan Daehyun sadar akan ketenarannya. Makanya, dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku konyol, seperti _fly kiss_ , _wink_ , menggoda dan sebagainya. Tapi dia tidak sampai memacari semua siswi yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku satu-satunya perempuan yang dia sukai."

"Wah, menarik. Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengan pacarmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, "Hmmm 4 bulan lagi akan jadi yang ke 3 tahun."

" _Heol, daebak_." Raut muka Chanyeol berubah menjadi terkejut dan...kagum?

"Ada yang salah?"

Masih dengan wajahnya yang menurut Baekhyun malah terlihat bodoh, Chanyeol menjawab, "Puluhan kali aku berpacaran selama hidupku, waktu terlamaku adalah 3 bulan."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap prihatin ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku tidak menyangka akan mempunyai adik yang _playboy_." Ujar Baekhyun diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak suka, " _Noona_ jangan seperti itu. Orang tampan sepertiku memang patut dicintai." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu dengan sombongnya.

"Cepat bantu _Noona_ beres-beres." Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun sudah kembali melanjutkan menata raknya sedari tadi.

" _Noona_ jangan mengabaikankuuuuuuuu~~"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menata barang-barang Heechul dan Baekhyun sampai menjelang malam, akhirnya keluarga baru itu bisa berkumpul di meja makan.

"Akhirnya kita bisa makan makanan rumahan yah Yeol." Ujar Siwon dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol tidak kalah senang dan menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan seperti ini."

"Kehidupan duda dengan anak laki-lakinya sepertinya lebih menyedihkan yah Baek?" ujar Heechul mengantarkan piring dari dapur menuju meja makan.

Baekhyun mengikuti Heechul dari belakang dan membalas ucapan ibunya dengan senyum maklum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ibunya yang terus terang. Setelah semua makanan diantarkan, mereka duduk di meja segi empat dan duduk di masing-masing sisi.

Siwon memimpin doa sebelum makan malam dimulai dan , "Ini pertama kalinya kita makan bersama dengan status dan tentunya dengan suasana yang berbeda. Semoga keluarga baru kita ini tetap harmonis dan dapat bertahan lama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka hingga ajal menjemput."

"Kau sudah seperti pastur saja Won." Ujar Heechul mengundang gelak tawa. "Aku mungkin bukan istri maupun ibu yang lembut dan hangat, tapi aku pastikan kalian tidak akan merasa sepi dengan wanita cerewet sepertiku."

"Meski begitu, _Eomma_ tetap menjadi ibu yang teeeeeeerbaik yang pernah Baekhyun punya."

"Tentu saja, kau kira selama ini siapa saja ibu yang pernah kau miliki Baek?" lagi-lagi seluruh anggota keluarga itu tertawa, kecuali Baekhyun yang merengut.

Baekhyun lalu menatap ayah barunya, "Kuharap _Appa_ bisa membahagiakan ibuku." Siwon membalasnya dengan tersenyum, menandakan ia menyanggupi keinginan Baekhyun. Sementara Heechul menatap haru putrinya, "Dan Chanyeol juga bisa menemani hari-hariku. Iya kan adikku yang tampan?"

"Tentu. Aku sedari dulu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya _Noona_. Jadilah _Noona_ ku yang baik hati yah?" Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Chanyeol karena merasa dialah yang diperlakukan sebagai adik.

Siwon terkekeh dan menepuk tangannya, "Nah, sekarang mari kita makan. Aku sudah lapar."

Lalu keluarga baru itu pun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan gelak tawa dan saling beradu tanggapan, terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menikmati suasana baru di rumahnya, terutama dengan kehadiran Baekhyun _Noona_ yang cantik, manis dan menggemaskan! Ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari-harinya ditemani Baekhyun _Noona_. Akan jadi seperti apa _yah_?

.

.

END/TBC?

Hay! Gw balik sama ff chanbaek hoho tadinya gw mau bikin ff daejae, tapi gw ga tahan kalo bikin ff yang terlalu serius jadi gw tinggalin deh! Wkwkwk akhirnya gw bikin ff chanbaek yang ceritanya ringan

Fyi, FF ini rencananya bakal bikin gw **SERIES** , jadi satu series paling 1k – 2k word lah ga panjang-panjang. Ceritanya juga ringan kok. Setelah series tamat, gw bakal bikin chapter 2 nya. Ya itu juga kalo ffnya laku sih hehehehe

Series ini mungkin bisa disebut **PROLOG** , karena masih pengenalan. Ceritanya di series depan

Dan ini genre nya **FAMILY**. Gw seneng aja gt liat Chanyeol manja terus ngerjain Baekhyun as Noona. Kalo misalkan jadi romance, hmmmm tunggu aja deh. Gmn keinginan readers sama mood gw nya wakakakakakak

Btw mengenai halaman belakangnya, gw niru halaman belakang rumahnya **ROOMATE.** Pada nonton kan? Hehe

 **REVIEW PLEASE? ;)**


	2. Home Sweet Home

roromato

.

.

PRESENT

.

.

 _ **BAEKHYUN NOONA**_

.

.

Happy Reading ;)

.

.

Sore ini, Baekhyun benar-benar bosan! Di rumah yang luas ini ia sendiri dan tidak ada kegiatan menarik selain menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Tangan Baekhyun menopang kepalanya pada sandaran sofa sementara tangan yang lainnya terus-menerus mengalihkan _channel_ televisi.

Orang tuanya, Siwon dan Heechul, sedang menikmati bulan madu setelah tertunda satu bulan karena kesibukan mereka. Siwon yang mengurus perusahaan dan menjadi dosen, sementara Heechul mengurus butik. Tapi sebenarnya _sih_ tujuan Siwon dan Heechul menunda bulan madunya karena ingin memberi waktu pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar mereka lebih akrab, layaknya saudara kandung. Jadi meski ditinggal, mereka sudah tidak canggung lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol juga belum pulang ke rumah. Ia mengabari Baekhyun jika ia ada latihan basket sampai sore. Serius _deh_! Padahal Baekhyun sudah buru-buru pulang ke rumah setelah dibuat _capek_ oleh dosennya.

Baekhyun melempar remot yang tadi ia pegang ke sampingnya. _Uuuuhhh bosan!_ Baekhyun merengut dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku pulang!" suara berat dari arah belakang seperti angin segar bagi Baekhyun. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adik tirinya masih mengenakan seragam basketnya dengan keringat bercucuran.

Baekhyun menyambut senang kehadiran Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu meletakan kepalanya pada paha Baekhyun, "Ihhhh Chanyeooool~ Joroooook!"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan rengekan _Noona_ -nya dan malah menutup matanya, "Ahhh~ aku lelah _Noona~_ "

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tangan mengepal dan memandang jijik pada Chanyeol, "Chan! Keringatmu! Keringatmu!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun lalu memutar tubuhnya menatap perut Baekhyun, " _Noona~~_ Chanyeol lapar~~~"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Sekarang menyingkir dan pergilah mandi!"

Kepala Chanyeol kembali memutar dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lesu, " _Noonaaaaaaa~~~_ "

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. Ia segera mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi maniiiiiiiiiis sekali, lalu membelai rambut Chanyeol—cara ampuh menghadapi Park Manja Chanyeol, "Channie tampan, mandi dulu yah. Nanti _Noona_ buatkan makanan untukmu."

Senyum merekah terpatri di wajah Chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan halus nan lembut _Noona_ -nya. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurannya lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun,"Yeay! Masak yang enak yah _Noona_!" Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju kamarnya sementara Baekhyun mengusap bekas ciuman Chanyeol, _Ew!_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasak untuk adik kesayangannya, Baekhyun menata piring-piring di meja makan. Bukan memasak sebenarnya, hanya sekedar menghangatkan makanan yang sudah ia buat tadi pagi. Ia hanya memasak menu utamanya saja. Dinilai terlihat sudah rapi, Baekhyun mencuci bekas alat masak yang tadi ia gunakan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak habis pikir dengan sifat manja Chanyeol. Dia sudah masuk kelas 3 SMA tapi kelakukan masih seperti anak TK! Apalagi kalau Baekhyun sudah murka dan berteriak seperti tadi, maka Chanyeol akan semakin manja pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tentu akan mengalah lalu menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Karena apa? Karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur sayang pada adiknya yang menyebalkan tapi manja itu!

Suara kaki menuruni tangga terdengar seiring selesainya kegiatan Baekhyun mencuci alat masak, "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Hm."

"Jawab yang benar Chanyeoooooool."

"Sudah _Noonaaaaa_." :D

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengangkat handuk yang mengalung di leher Chanyeol, "Sudah berapa kali _Noona_ bilang, setelah keramas harus langsung dikeringkan, Chan. Nanti kamu masuk angin." Baekhyun menggosok rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk. Mereka berhadapan dengan tinggi badan yang terpaut jauh sehingga Baekhyun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya.

Chanyeol merengut dan memandang Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya, "Habis aku lapar _Noona_." :(

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Yasudah, kamu makan dulu selagi _Noona_ mengeringkan rambutmu." Ujar Baekhyun lalu menggiring tubuh Chanyeol agar duduk di kursi makan.

Satu hal dari sejuta alasan mengapa Chanyeol mencintai hidupnya sekarang. Karena Heechul dan Baekhyun sama-sama pintar memasak!

"Selamat makan~." Chanyeol memulai suapannya dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan Chaaaaaaan." Ujar Baekhyun masih menggosok rambut basah Chanyeol dari belakang.

Namun tampaknya Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun dan masih menyuapkan makanannya dengan terburu-buru. Lalu suasana tiba-tiba hening, hanya terdengar suara gesekan sumpit dengan piring dan suara kunyahan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Chanyeol mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Hmmm seperti biasa. Memerhatikan guru, tidak mengerti, lalu tertidur. Ah, dan teriakan-gadis-gadis saat melihat wajah tampanku." Jawaban terakhir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tapi aku selama 3 hari ini dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh Sehun dan Jongdae."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena uang sakuku selama 3 hari ini sangat memprihatinka—AH! _Noona!_ " Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan saat Baekhyun menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kau menyindirku?"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang berada tepat di atas wajahnya. "Si—siapa bilang?"

"Itu tadi. Maksudnya apa?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. _Appa_ menitipkan biaya hidup kita selama seminggu pada _Noona_ dan _Noona_ hanya memberi sedikit padaku."

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "Langsung saja bilang kalau _Noona_ pelit!"

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya kalau _Noona_ sendiri sudah tahu."

"YA!" Baekhyun semakin menarik kepala Chanyeol ke belakang.

"AAAAH! _Noona_! _Noona_! Sakiiiiiit." Chanyeol meringis kesakitan lalu mengusap belakang lehernya saat Baekhyun sudah melepaskannya.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya dan memandang arah lain, "Yasudah, kalau begitu besok _Noona_ naikkan uang sakumu."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah cerah dan mata membulat, "Benarkah? Terimakasih _Noonaaaaa_." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Habiskan makanmu setelah itu cuci piringnya." Suara tegas Baekhyun bertolak belakang dengan tatapannya yang menatap Chanyeol sayang tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol.

"Siap!"

.

.

.

Suara ponsel terdengar di meja depan sofa. Baekhyun segera meraihnya dan tertera nama ' _Siwon Appa_ ' pada layar ponselnya. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya. " _Yoboseyo Appa?"_

" _Baekhyuuuuuuuuun,"_ suara lengkingan nyaring di sebrang membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, _"Eomma kangeeeeeeeeen."_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Baru saja 4 hari."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menset sambungannya menjadi _loud speaker_ , " _Eomma!_ Bagaimana keadaan _Eomma_?"

" _Ah! Chanyeoooooool. Eomma juga merindukanmu. Keadaan kami baik-baik saja. Iya kan Sayang?"_

Terdengar suara kekehan ringan dari sana, _"Eomma kalian terus saja berteriak histeris tiap kali melihat lelaki seksi berotot."_

" _YA!"_ sekarang giliran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkekeh mendengar pertikaian kecil diantara orang tua mereka. Mereka berani bertaruh, Heechul pasti sedang memukul Siwon.

" _Chanyeol-ah! Kau harus datang ke Bali! Disini banyak wanita-wanita cantik berbikini loh!"_

"Benarkah _Eomma_? Lain kali ajak Chanyeol yah!" Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah sementara Baekhyun memandang aneh Chanyeol.

" _Nanti Appa akan jadwalkan liburan bersama kalian kemari._ " Lalu terdengar bunyi TOS antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, " _Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"_

"Keadaan kami juga baik. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak berhenti merengek meminta uang saku lebih padaku."

" _Uang saku?"_

"Iya, _Appa_ memberiku biaya hidup seminggu untuk kami berdua dan Chanyeol ingin menghamburkannya." Baekhyun menatap tajam dan mencibir Chanyeol sementara yang ditatap terdiam dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

" _Baekhyun, itu biaya hidup seminggu untuk dirimu sendiri. Chanyeol sudah Appa beri. Jadi kalian punya uang saku masing-masing, Sayang."_

Baekhyun semakin tajam menatap Chanyeol. Malah seakan tubuh Baekhyun seperti dikelilingi api dan siap meledak kapan saja, "Paaaaark. Chaaaaan. YEOOOOL." Baekhyun menggeram dengan tangan terkepal.

Sementara sang pelaku penipuan hanya nyengir dan mulai melarikan diri dari amukan _Noona_ -nya.

"Ya! Kesini PARK CHANYEOL! Kubunuh kau!"

Yah begitulah keseharian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Meski saudara tiri tapi mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung sendiri. Bukankah tidak mengherankan jika mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ups sorry baru update. Gw ga ngecek email atau ffn jadi ga tau ternyata ada yg nunggu ff ga jelas ini. Hiks terharu aku tuuuuuuuh

Pokoknya makasih banget sama yg ngefav, ngefollow sama ngereview muah muah muah wakakakakakak

Please kalo ada kritik & saran, review yah. Atau mungkin ada ide2 gt bisa req ke akyuuuuu :3

Btw ini series paling nyampe 6 – 10 yaw. Ntar mungking gw lanjutin dengan judul chapter berbeda muhehehehe :v dan latar tempatnya juga di rumah. Jadi kalo ada yg req misalkan di luar rumah gt hmmmm gw ga bisa :(

Last, review please? ;)


	3. Si Manja Chanyeol

"Jadi Nona... ?"

"Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun."

"Ya, Nona Park Baekhyun. Saudara Anda telah melakukan pelanggaran yaitu berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah. Jadi pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk menskors Park Chanyeol selama 2 hari."

"Maaf Pak, bukankah sebelum memutuskan saya harus mengakui adik saya salah lalu menyetujuinya? Kenapa memutuskan sepihak seperti ini? Lalu dimana murid yang berkelahi dengan Chanyeol? Bapak yakin adik saya yang salah sampai harus dihukum?"

Lelaki dengan kerutan di wajah itu tersenyum, "Iya memang benar, tapi karena kami terlalu lama menunggu Anda, jadi kami memutuskannya tanpa persetujuan Anda. Mohon hal ini dimaklumi."

Lalu Baekhyun pun terdiam.

Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Makanya jangan telat. Malu-maluin aja deh."

.

.

.

 _ **rorororonoaa**_

 **PRESENT**

BAEKHYUN NOONA

.

.

.

"Dasar! Kenapa sih ga bisa gitu yah nunggu dulu bentar? Kaya ga pernah ngerasain ribetnya jadi mahasiswa aja. Heran." Baekhyun ngedumel abis keluar dari ruangan BK.

"Yaudah sih, Noona~ Gapapa kok. Jadi kan Chanyeol ga usah sekolah dua hari tuh hehehe."

 **PLAK**

"Aduh!" Chanyeol megang kepalanya abis dipukul sama Baekhyun, "Kok Noona mukul Chanyeol sih?"

Baekhyun memegang kedua pinggangnya, "Kamu tuh yah, untung aja Appa sama Eomma masih bulan madu. Kalau mereka sampe tahu gmna?!"

"Makanya jangan dikasih tau sama Noona-nya~ yah?" Chanyeol mulai merengek dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya enggalah! Bisa-bisa Noona kena omel juga."

"Hehehehe," Chanyeol nyengir cakep terus meluk leher Baekhyun, "Noona emang paling baiiiiiikkkkk deh."

Baekhyun yang emang udah bisa dengan adiknya yang manja ini Cuma muter bola matanya, "Iya, iya. Tapi traktir strawberry cheese cake yah."

Chanyeol ngelepas pelukan mereka, terus ngerangkul pundak Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun nya puter balik, "Okay! Let's go~~~"

Akhirnya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun jalan sambil Chanyeol ngerangkul pundak Baekhyun. Pas udah mau turun tangga, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang manggil.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun kompak noleh, terus nemu dua cowo yang warna kulitnya kontras. Bisa ketebaklah siapa

"Gimana lo di ruang BK tadi? Kena hukum berapa hari?" tanya cowo yang kulitnya putih.

"Cuma dua hari doang sih, hari ini sama besok. Gue titip klub basket dulu yah sama kalian berdua." Kata Chanyeol sambil nepuk pundak dua cowo tadi. Tangan sebelahnya masih ngerangkul Baekhyun.

"Oke, siap kapten!" kata yang item terus ngehormat ke Chanyeol. tiba-tiba mukanya yang serius berubah jadi nyengir-nyengir ga jelas pas liat Baekhyun, "Eh, ada cewe cantik. Pacar barunya Chanyeol yah?" tanyanya sambil naik turunin alisnya ga jelas.

 **PLAK**

Chanyeol ngegeplak kepala itu anak keras banget, "Sembarangan lo! Dia Noona gue. Cepet minta maaf!"

"EH?! SUMPAAHHH?!" si item kelabakan, "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Dia ngebungkukin badannya berulang kali tiap bilang maaf.

 _Punya temen gini banget dah –Si Putih_

Terus Baekhyun bales senyum maniiiissss banget, kaya gini ^^ "Iya gapapa kok."

Chanyeol ngedengus sambil muterin bola matanya, "Noona, kenalin. Yang item namanya Jong In, kalo yang putih namanya Sehun." Terus Jong In sama Sehun ngebungkukin badannya, "Jong In, Sehun, ini Noona gue, Park Baekhyun."

Giliran Baekhyun yang bungkukin badannya, "Maaf yah kalo Chanyeol sering ngerepotin kalian."

"Gapapa kok Noona, udah biasa heheh—Aduh!" Sehun megang perutnya yang baru aja ditonjok sama Chanyeol.

"Sok akrab lo! Baru ketemu aja udah manggil Noona."

"Eh, caplang. Kalo gw ga boleh manggil Noona, gw harus manggil apa? Sayang?"

"Ehhh si kampret!" Baru aja Chanyeol mau ngegeplak Sehun lagi, tapi tangannya keburu ketahan sama Baekhyun.

"Udah Chan. Gapapa kok." Baekhyun nurunin tangan Chanyeol, "Kalian boleh manggil Noona."

"Asikkk. Makasih yah, Baekhyun. Noona." Kata Sehun pake nada penekanan. Si Chanyeol malah ngelipetin tangannya sambil ngedelik kesel gara-gara si Sehun kaya yang pamer gt ngerasa menang.

Udah kesel gara-gara si Sehun ehhhh si Jongin malah nambah-nambah bad mood.

"Baekhyun Noona~~~" Sumpah Chanyeol pengen muntah gara-gara denger nada manjah Jongin.

"Ne, Jongin-ah~~~"

Mata Chanyeol melotot pas denger Baekhyun malah ngebales nada manjah nya Jongin. Jijik. Padahal mah biasanya yang kaya gitu tuh si Chanyeol. setiap hari pasti suka manja-manjaan sama Baekhyun, terus Baekhyun juga suka ngeladenin sifat manjanya Chanyeol.

Lagian juga, kenapa kalo Baekhyun ngebales nada manjah nya Jongin? Hmmm ini mah ga jauh-jauh sih, pasti cemburu yah Yeol? Gue jadiin kakak adek aja cemburuan, gimana kalo gue jadiin pacaran? Hehehe

Lanjut

Abis denger Baekhyun—yang dibales juga pake nada manjah, Chanyeol pengen marah sebelum ada yang manggil.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol termasuk Baekhyun, Jongin sama Sehun noleh. Ternyata ada cewe sama cowo yang manggil Chanyeol sambil ngelambai-lambai nyuruh orangnya nyamperin.

"Bentar yah Noona." Kata Chanyeol lembut, beda pas dia ngomong ke Jongin sama Sehun, "Jangan macem-macem lo yah sama Noona gue."

"Iya, iya elah gitu banget sih jadi adek." Gerutu Jongin.

Chanyeol akhirnya ninggalin mereka terus nyamperin cewe sama cowo yang tadi manggil.

"Siapa?"

"Itu, manager sama anak tim basket."

Baekhyun ngeliatin Chanyeol ngobrol sama dua orang itu sampe raut mukanya serius banget. "Mau ada tanding basket yah?"

Sehun sama Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk, "Kok Noona tahu?"

"Iya, soalnya Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini pulang sore terus gara-gara latihan basket."Jongin sama Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk lagi tapi sambil ngegumam 'oh'.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kaget gara-gara ngedenger suara Chanyeol ngebentak dua orang itu, "Lagi ada masalah yah?"

"Engga sih, Cuma emang managernya ga becus ngatur jadwal gitu." Sehun

"Biasalah, cewe yang daftar jadi manager Cuma pengen digauli sama cowo-cowo ganteng kaya kita hahaha."

"Kata-kata lo ambigu bego!"

"Lah terus apa dong dicabuli?"

"Itu malah tambah parah!"

"Berarti bener kan kata-kata gue digauli?"

"Ga gitu juga—"

"—"

Oke tinggalin si putih dan si item yang lagi debat ga jelas ga ada ujungnya ini. Baekhyun ga merhatiin tuh dua bocah & terus merhatiin Chanyeol yang masih kaya serius ngomongin sesuatu. Perhatian Baekhyun teralihin pas Sehun manggil dia.

"Baekhyun Noona. Maafin yah, Jongin emang cabul orangnya."

"Hahahaha gapapa kok, emang kalo jiwa muda mah kaya gitu. Hehehe" Padahal Baekhyun ga tau yang mereka obrolin apaan -_-

"Bener yah kata Chanyeol. Noonanya baik banget. Jadi pengen adek Baekhyun Noona." Jongin langsung dapet senggolan dari Sehun gara-gara ngomong kaya gitu.

"Oh? Chanyeol suka cerita emang?"

"Beuuuuh, bukan suka lagi. Kita udah berasa kaya diary berjalan gara-gara Chanyeol ngomongin Baekhyun Noona mulu. Apalagi kalo latian basket. Dia pengen cepet-cepet pulang gara-gara pengen ketemu Noonanya."

Ucapan Jongin sontak bikin hati Baekhyun menghangat. Hmm ada apa gerangan

Baekhyun ngerasa ada yang ngerangkul pundaknya lagi. Ternyata Chanyeol udah balik. "Ayo Noona. Kita pulang. Jangan lama-lama ngobrol sama mereka. Nanti ketularan bego lagi."

"Berarti lo sama begonya, bego!" kata Sehun sama Jongin kompak barengan.

Iya juga sih, kan mereka hampir tiap hari ngobrol bareng. Ah udahlah.

"Terserah lah. Gue balik dulu yah. Jangan lupa gue titipin dulu klub basketnya."

"Iya, beres pokoknya Yeol."

"Pulang dulu yah, Jongin. Sehun."

"Hati-hati Noona~~"

"Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Abis itu Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ngelanjutin baliknya yang sempet kecegat sama Sehun & Jongin. Mereka nurunin tangga masih dengan posisi Chanyeol ngerangkul pundak Baekhyun. Terus Baekhyun juga ngerangkul pinggangnya Chanyeol sambil senyam-senyum. Chanyeol ngeliat itu jadi heran.

"Noona kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum gitu?"

Baekhyun noleh ke Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari dia, "Engga sih, Cuma kaya seneng aja ngeliat Chanyeol bisa serius kaya gitu. Ga nyangka."

Chanyeol ngeberhentiin jalannya tapi turun satu tangga lagi yang ngebikin Baekhyun lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Terus mereka hadep-hadepan.

"Emang harusnya Chanyeol kaya gimana?"

Baekhyun gerak-gerakin bibirnya imut kaya lagi mikir, "Ya ga harus gimana-gimana sih."

Chanyeol ngerucutin bibirnya so imut, "Ih, Noona~ ceritaiiiiinnn."

Baekhyun senyum manis ngeliat Chanyeol udah kaya yang dia kenal, "Nah itu, kaya gitu."

"Kaya gitu gimana sih?"

"Emmm... Chanyeol yang Noona kenal itu manja, suka ngerengek, suka ngerajuk, ngambekan, ga suka dimarahin. Pokoknya manjaaaaaaa banget." Baekhyun nyubit kedua pipi Chanyeol gemas.

Tangan Chanyeol ngusap dua pipinya buat ngilangin perih gara-gara cubitan Baekhyun, "Jadi Noona ga suka nih?"

"Bukan gitu Chan. Noona ngeliat kamu serius kaya gitu aneh aja. Ternyata Park Chanyeol yang manja bisa jadi kapten disegani gitu yah. Noona jadi bangga punya adek kaya kamu." tangan Baekhyun ngacak-ngacak rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang seneng dipuji Baekhyun terus meluk pinggang Baekhyun sambil nyender di dadanya, "Kan Chanyeol manjanya Cuma ke Noona doang hehehe."

"Dasar anak manja." Tangan Baekhyun ngusap sesekali nepuk kepala Chanyeol.

Haduh, kakak adek kok mesra kaya gini sih. Jadi pengen kan :")

.

.

.

 **TBC**

GILAK UDAH LAMA BANGET YAH HEHEHE

Sumpah gw lupa sama ff. Lg nganggur tiba2 keingetan hehehe yaudah lah yang baca ya baca, yang baca plus komen ya makasih, ga dibaca jg gpp hehehe

Btw ini gw ngubah jadi non baku gt. Gmna? Enakan baku apa non baku? Pendek bgt yah? hahaha


	4. Chanyeol Sakit

Pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang sangat buruk bagi Park Baekhyun. Besok adalah deadline pengumpulan jurnal penelitiannya, sementara hari ini ia kuliah dari pagi sampai sore. Ditambah kegiatan ekskul nya hingga malam hari. Jadinya terpaksa Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan tugasnya itu tadi malam sampai subuh menyebabkan ia hanya tidur selama satu setengah jam.

Baekhyun dipastikan terlambat sampai ke kampus. Semoga saja dosennya mengijinkannya masuk.

Dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan Siwon dan Heechul di meja makan.

"Pagi." Baekhyun langsung meminum susu yang telah disediakan di meja dengan tergesa-gesa hingga akhirnya ia tersedak, "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Melihat itu, Heechul segera menghampiri Baekhyun, mengambil tisu dan mengelap sekitar bibirnya, "Sayang, kalau minum sambil duduk, terus pelan-pelan."

Baekhyun minum air putih yang dikasih sama Siwon, "Hehehe soalnya Baekhyun buru-buru _sih_." Ujar Baekhyun sambil nunjukkin senyum manisnya.

Setelah nafasnya mulai tenang, ia menyadari bahwa pagi ini terasa ada yang kurang.

"Loh? Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol tidak sekolah. Dia sakit." Ujar Heechul sembari menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Sakit? Chanyeol benar-benar sakit? Seingatku tadi malam dia masih bisa menggangguku mengerjakan tugas."

"Tentu saja Eomma serius Baek. Jangan karena si adik suka bercanda, kau jadi tidak percaya seperti itu"

"Maksud Baekhyun, tadi malam Chanyeol masih terlihat sehat Eommaaaaaa." Baekhyun merengut manja.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan. Kau tau sendiri setiap hari dia latihan basket." Heechul menghela nafas dan menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. "Padahal seminggu lagi pertandingannya." Lalu kepalanya menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun sembari melipat tangannya di dada, "Kau kuliah sampai kapan Baek? Ingatlah Chanyeol hanya akan menurutimu. Eomma yakin kemanjaannya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar celotehan Heechul yang sudah mulai di pagi ini. Baekhyun lalu merubah raut wajahnya merasa bersalah, "Maaf Eomma, sepertinya aku di kampus sampai malam"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Heechul bersiap menggerutu lagi sebelum terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi tenang saja. Besok aku kosong dan hanya mengumpulkan tugas."

"Baiklah. Kita bergantian merawat si manja Chanyeol." Nada bicara Heechul terdengar mencibir, namun tiba-tiba berubah manis, "Maafkan aku Sayang, bukan berarti aku tidak suka merawat Chanyeol."

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh setelah menyeruput kopi hitamnya, "Aku mengerti. Aku senang melihat kalian akrab." Pria berlesung pipit manis itu kembali terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong Baek, kau tidak jadi berangkat kampus?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menggebrak meja di depannya membuat Heechul kembali mengomelinya, "Astaga!"

Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Heechul dan mengecup pipinya, "Bye Eomma." Kemudian bergantian menghampiri Siwon, "Bye Appa. Baekhyun berangkat!"

Kepergian Baekhyun ditandai dengan tertutupnya pintu rumah, menyisakan sepasang orang dewasa yang hanya bisa tertawa.

Heechul kembali menghela nafas, "Sungguh. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan merawat si manja Chanyeol tanpa bantuan Baekhyun. Bagaiamana menurutmu?"

siwon melipat Koran yang sedari tadi ia baca lalu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku berani bertaruh. Dia tidak akan mau makan jika tidak Baekhyun yang menyuapinya."

 _ **rorororonoaa**_

 **PRESENT**

BAEKHYUN NOONA

Dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar adanya. Sejak pagi Chanyeol enggan memakan makanan yang disiapkan Heechul dengan alasan tidak nafsu makan. Padahal Heechul jelas tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya ingin ada Noona-nya disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Heechul tidak menyangka bahwa saudara tiri akan sedekat ini. seperti saudara kandung yang memiliki ikatan yang tidak terlepaskan. Tapi Heechul sangat sangat bersyukur melihat anak berbeda darah itu bisa menjalin hubungan layaknya saudara kandung. Bukankah ini impiannya sejak dulu memiliki dua anak yang meramaikan keluarganya?

Dan demi apapun, kenapa Baekhyun belum pulang malam ini?!

"Aku pulang."

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, batin Heechul.

"Ya! Kau ini Eomma hubungi kenapa susah sekali sih?!"

"Maaf Eomma. Aku tadi sedang rapat. Bagaimana? Chanyeol sudah mendingan?"

"Mendingan apanya? Malah lebih parah!"

"Loh?"

"Adikmu itu hanya makan beberapa suap setelah Eomma paksa dan tidak meminum obatnya!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Coba kau bujuk Chanyeol makan malam sekalian suruh minum obatnya." Titah Heechul dengan lengannya berkecak pinggang dan mendengus kasar. Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan si anak manjanya.

Tapi Baekhyun tahu benar, dibalik kekesalan Heechul ada perasaan khawatir dan sedih. Khawatir karena Chanyeol yang sakit dan tidak mau makan, dan sedih karena Chanyeol tidak menuruti bujukan ibunya sendiri.

Untuk itu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut memandang ibunya, lalu meraih lengan Heechul, "Maafkan aku Eomma. Aku akan mencoba membujuk Chanyeol, jadi Eomma tidak usah khawatir yah?"

Heechul menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini dan akhirnya menurunkan lengan satunya dari pinggang –karena yang satunya masih dipegang Baekhyun, "Yasudah. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Aku masih kenyang setelah makan tadi sore. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar Chanyeol yah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan bermain mereka dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah menonton TV di atas sofa yang telah diubah menjadi kasur dengan badannya yang tertutupi selimut sampai leher.

Chanyeol yang merasa pintunya terbuka seketika menoleh dan mendapati Noona-nya membawa mangkuk dan segelas air di atas nampan. Bibir Chanyeol mengembang begitu saja.

"Noona!" serunya lalu segera beranjak duduk.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Hay, Chanyeol." Ia lalu duduk di sisi kasur dan meletakan nampannya di meja yang berada tepat di samping sofabed. Tangan Baekhyun terulur menyentuh dahi Chanyeol. "Masih panas. Kau belum minum obat?"

"Belum." Chanyeol merengut manja dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol, "Sejak pagi kau tidak minum obat?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak memikirkan pertandingan basketmu?"

Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ingin sembuh tidak _sih_?" nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar jengkel dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merengut.

Tangan Chanyeol melingkar di punggung Baekhyun dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun sampai-sampai Baekhyun bisa merasakan helaan napas Chanyeol yang terasa panas di lehernya.

Baekhyun pun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol sementara tangannya yang lain masih mengusap rambut Chanyeol. "Mau makan? Noona suapi yah?"

Setelah dirasa Chanyeol menganggukan kembali kepalanya, Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memposisikan tubuh Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala _sofabed_.

Baekhyun mulai menyuapi Chanyeol yang tentu saja diterima dengan senang hati –meski sebenarnya mulutnya masih terasa pahit—tapi memang seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menolak Baekhyun.

"Chan, Eomma bilang seharian ini kau tidak mau makan?"

Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak napsu makan."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah serius, "Kau tidak menyukai Eomma?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukai Eomma?"

"Eomma cerita, kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya…sedang malas."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus pipi hangat Chanyeol, "Chanyeol… Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kau tahu? Dia mengira kau membenci ibu tirinya. Kau mengerti kan perasaan Eomma? Seperti tidak diinginkan? Jika kau tidak menyukai Eomma itu juga mengartikan kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku."

Chanyeol segera menoleh pada Baekhyun lantas wajahnya memelas, "Noonaaaaa. Kau juga tahu aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Kalian sudah menjadi keluargaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan Eomma?"

Nada suara Baekhyun kembali tajam. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah dia akan memberikan apapun –termasuk koleksi jam tangan mahalnya—asalkan Noona-nya tidak memberikan tatapan seperti itu lagi terutama padanya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Chanyeol segera menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku akan minta maaf pada Eomma." Ucapnya sarat akan penyesalan.

Akhirnya senyuman manis Baekhyun kembali terpatri di bibirnya, " _Good boy!"_ tangan Baekhyun mengusak kepala Chanyeol. "Nah sekarang, segera habiskan makan malammu."

Baekhyun kembali menyuapi Chanyeol tanpa lupa memberi celotehan-coletahannya mengenai repotnya Heechul mengurus Chanyeol, manjanya ia saat sedang sakit yang berakhir dengan ancaman dari Noona-nya untuk tidak main-main dengan kesehatannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengunyah dengan malas sambil sesekali menjawab "Hmm" saat Baekhyun merasa ia tidak mendengarkan.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bertambah pusing mendengarkan ocehan dari bibir cantik Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya memperburuk kondisi Chanyeol? Ia menunggu Baekhyun pulang agar Noona nya ini memberikan usapan-usapan lembut sambil menyenandungkan lagu dari suaranya yang merdu.

"Suapan terakhir." Ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menolak suapan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun membuka mulut dan menerimanya.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk membelai rambut Chanyeol, "Setelah ini minum obat yah."

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol sudah minum obat, Baekhyun membereskan alat makannya dan beranjak ke luar kamar.

"Noona."

"Hmm?"

"Tidur disini yah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat manis, "Iya, tapi Noona mandi dulu. Oke?"

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol hingga ia berbaring di kasur lalu menyelimutinya sampai dada. "Benar yah?"

"Iyaaa." Baekhyun menyingkirkan rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi dahinya lalu mengecupnya, "Selamat tidur kesayangan."

.

.

.

Tubuh Chanyeol menggigil kedinginan meski ia sudah berselimut. Lalu mulutnya tiba-tiba mulai batuk tanpa henti hingga membuat seseorang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya terbangun.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun. suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut menjadi sedikit parau khas bangun tidur.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan batuknya semakin parah hingga napasnya terasa sesak.

Sadar adiknya memerlukan bantuan, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan meraih gelas berisi air putih yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum tadi tidur. Ia lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Ini, minum dulu Chan."

Baekhyun mendekatkan gelasnya saat Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan batuknya lalu meminum air putih yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Noona tidur disini kan?"

Baekhyun mengambil tisu di samping _sofabed_ lalu mengelap keringat di dahi Chanyeol yang sepertinya kelelahan akibat batuknya tadi. "Tentu, sesuai permintaanmu."

Lalu atensi Chanyeol teralihkan saat ia melihat futon yang tergelar di lantai. "Noona tidur di bawah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka.

"Iya, kenapa memang?"

"Noona seharusnya tidur bersamaku! Di atas sini!"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya, kesayangannya mulai merengek, "Kau tadi sudah tidur dan Noona tidak ingin mengganggumu. Oke?"

"Justru dengan tidur bersamamu aku akan merasa lebih baik. Sekarang tidur bersamaku yah?"

Baekhyun menghela napas karena tahu Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan permintannya ditolak, "Baiklah."

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol pelan agar adik manjanya itu tidur dan menarik selimut sampai bahu Chanyeol, "Nah, sekarang tidurlah." Baekhyun mengecup dahi Chanyeol sebelum ikut berbaring menghadap adiknya.

Namun Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tahu adiknya ingin meminta sesuatu lagi, Baekhyun kembali mendengus, "Sekarang apalagi?"

Chanyeol semakin menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, "Hehehe" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Peluk"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadi semanja ini? Sehat saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kewalahan, ditambah sedang sakit. Ia berani sumpah tidak akan membuat kesayangannya jatuh sakit lagi.

"Kemari" Baekhyun meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

Chanyeol menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Baekhyun. "Hangat. Hehehe"

Diam-diam Baekhyun juga tersenyum dan mulai mengelus rambut Chanyeol, "Tidur yang nyenyak Chanyeolie." Bisik Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat gerakan terlalu banyak karena dagunya yang berada di atas kepala Chanyeol.

Seakan mendengar mantra yang ampuh, Chanyeol segera menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Gawat. Gawat. Baekhyun telah meninggalkan rumahnya hanya untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya dan terhitung sudah 2 jam lebih. Ia yakin Chanyeol sudah bangun tidur dan mencari keberadaan Noona-nya. Salahkan dosen Baekhyun yang terlambat datang dan membuatnya menunggu selama 1 jam! Dan bisa-bisanya dia memberikan ceramahan terlebih dahulu—yang sebenarnya tidak penting—setelah membuat mahasiswanya menunggu?

Oh Park Baekhyun. Bersiaplah menghadapi Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk sebal.

Setibanya di rumah, Baekhyun segera melesat ke ruangan mereka. Dan benar saja, mata Baekhyun menemukan tubuh Chanyeol berbaring membelakangi arah kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Chan? Kau sudah bangun sayang?" oh ya tentu saja Baekhyun harus mengeluarkan segala kata-kata manis untuk menghadapi Chanyeol-nya yang sedang merajuk. Dibujuk saja susah apalagi jika sedang merajuk?

Tidak ada jawaban. Padahal Baekhyun yakin adiknya tidak sedang tidur. Lihatlah TV yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan kata ' _pause'_ disana. Bukti itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol sedang bermain _game_ dan menundanya saat mendengar Noonanya sudah pulang.

Lantas Baekhyun mendekat dan berbaring menghadap Chanyeol. Lengannya ia lipat dan tahan dengan sikunya lalu bersandar ke arah Chanyeol. "Maafkan Noona, oke?"

"Kau meninggalkanku."

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya karena kalimat konyol yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Ayolah, itu terdengar seperti kekasih yang ditinggalkan selama berbulan-bulan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol tidak lebih dari setengah hari. Atau bahkan setengah dari setengah hari. Bagaimana bisa adiknya semenggemaskan seperti ini _sih_?!

"Kau tidur sayaaaaang" tangan Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol, biasanya Chanyeol akan melembut jika dibeginikan. "Noona harus mengumpulkan tugas dan tidak mungkin membangunkanmu untuk pamit kan?"

"Noona bisa pamit padaku sebelum aku tidur!"

"Aku dan _Eomma_ panik karena kau muntah. Kau ingat?"

Chanyeol terdiam mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat ia memuntahkan sarapannya.

"Maafkan yah? Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"…"

"Noona tidak akan pernah beranjak sedikit pun dari sini tanpa persetujuanmu."

"…."

"Kau bisa memelukku lagi saat tidur nanti. Oke?"

"…"

Oh ayolah! Harus dengan rayuan apalagi agar kesayangannya mau memaafkan _kesalahan_ yang ia perbuat?!

" _Fine_! Kau bisa memelukku kapan pun meski kau sedang atau tidak sakit."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, "Janji yah?"

Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol gemas, "Iya adikku yang manjaaaaa."

Chanyeol mencibir mendengar ejekan Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan meraih _stick_ yang tergeletak di lantai. "Noona! Duduk!"

Baekhyun yang bingung segera duduk dan bersandar di _sofabed._ Chanyeol lalu berpindah menjadi duduk diantara kaki Baekhyun yang ia buka dan bersandar di perut Baekhyun. Selanjutnya Chanyeol memulai kembali permainan yang tadi ia tunda.

Setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir, Chanyeol-nya yang sedang sakit dalam _mode_ manja dan menggemaskan ini lebih baik daripada Chanyeol-nya yang sehat yang manja tapi menyebalkan—karena kejahilannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun lebih mengharapkan Chanyeol sakit seterusnya hahaha

"Teman-temanmu tidak datang menengok?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi-lagi sembari mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Sudah kukatakan bukan Chanyeol suka diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Mereka sudah datang menengok kemarin."

"Ahhh," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu kekasihmu? Tidak datang?"

"Tidak Noona. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih saat ada pertandingan. _Mereka_ akan sangat merepotkan."

Alis Baekhyun menekuk heran, "Loh? Bukankah gunanya memiliki kekasih saat bertanding adalah untuk menyemangatimu nanti?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Mereka akan berteriak histeris dan itu menyakiti telingaku." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk paham, "Lagipula aku punya Noona yang bisa menyemangatiku. Iya kan?"

Ya Tuhan, darimana Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu?

"Tentu saja sayang." Dan adegan manis ini pun berakhir dengan kecupan Baekhyun di pipi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHA LAMA AMAT YAK.

Yah namanya juga series ehe

Disini aku bikin Chanyeol bener-bener kaya anak keciiiillll banget. Biar makin sayang (?) /apadeh

Kemarin ada yang minta jangan di incest-in HAHA SIAP JURAGAN!

Buat yang nungguin ff mantan sorry file nya ketinggalan di laptop lama huhu tapi aku udah nyiapin chapt 3 nya jadi fast update lah yak nanti wkwk

LAST! REVIEW PLEASE :3


	5. Chanyeol, Kebangganku!

_**rorororonoaa**_

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

Baekhyun Noona : Chanyeol, Kebanggaanku!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Aku belum melihat Noona_

 **Maaf Sayang, dosenku memindahkan jadwalnya. Aku masih kuliah.**

 _Kau tidak akan menonton pertandinganku? :(_

 **Tentu saja akan, Dik.**

 _Pastikan kau datang sebelum pertandingan dimulai!_

 **Err…berapa lama lagi pertandingannya dimulai?**

 _Sekitar 30 menit lagi?_

Oh tidak. Itu tidak akan cukup.

 **Hmm beri aku toleransi.**

 _Aku tidak peduli!_

Kesayangannya sedang merajuk!

 **Bagaimana jika sebelum babak kedua dimulai?**

.

.

 **.**

 **Kesayangan?**

.

.

 **.**

 **Kau masih disana?**

.

.

 **.**

 **Kau bisa meminta apa saja padaku. Kumohon.**

.

.

 **.**

 _Aku benci Noona!_

Sungguh. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari tiga kata yang diberikan oleh adik kesayangannya.

Jika Chanyeol merajuk, tentu Baekhyun akan sangat gemas, meski ada rasa kesal—sedikit. Terlebih rambut Chanyeol yang saat ini lebih mirip anjing hitam berambut keriting lebat yang lucu. Kadar gemasnya akan meningkat dan Baekhyun akan memberikan apa saja untuk adiknya yang manja.

Tapi jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan tiga kata tadi, Baekhyun merasa seolah dia seorang Noona yang buruk dan tidak bisa membahagiakan kesayangannya.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah serius mengucapkan itu. Tapi tetap saja bukan itu terdengar menyakitkan?

Jika sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol akan terus mengabaikan Baekhyun sampai dia sendiri yang mendatanginya.

Secara perlahan dan takut, ia akan menghampiri Baekhyun lantas memeluknya dan mengatakan, "Noona, aku merindukanmu. Maafkan Chanyeol yah."

Kemudian Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol lalu mencium pipinya, "Tidak apa Sayang. Maafkan Noona juga yah."

Arti rindu dari bibir Chanyeol adalah, dia tidak akan tahan untuk bermanja pada Noona nya setelah acara pengabaian yang sebenarnya ia gelar sendiri.

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun dibuat mati kutu karena seberapa banyak pun ia mengirim pesan, Chanyeol tidak akan membalasnya, bahkan mungkin untuk sekedar mengeceknya.

Terkutuklah pada dosen yang mengganti jadwal kuliah karena besok ia akan pergi studi ke luar.

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya di atas meja dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Hei," seseorang di samping Baekhyun menyenggolnya, "Ada apa Baek?"

Orang yang di sisi lain Baekhyun malah menyahut, "Palingan adiknya yang manja sedang merajuk."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kedua sahabatnya yang berada di kedua sisinya.

"Ya, aku akan terlambat datang di pertandingannya karena pergantian jadwal mendadak ini."

Luhan—orang yang tadi menyenggol—menunjukkan wajah simpatinya, "Oh Baek. Setelah kuliah ini berakhir kau sebaiknya segera kesana."

"Aku tahu."

"Daehyun akan mengantarmu?"

"Iya Kyung. Kebetulan Daehyun ada jadwal mengajar les sore ini."

Ada jeda di antara percakapan mereka karena dosen botak yang sedang mengajar di depan tiba-tiba melirik ke arah mereka.

Setelah dirasa dosen itu berhenti melirik mereka, Kyungsoo berbisik dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek, kenapa kau tidak memberi les pada adikmu itu? Bukankah dia juga sebentar lagi ujian?"

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini. Dia bilang tunggu sampai pertandingan basket selesai. Appa mengijinkannya."

"Lalu dia ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Kau itu bagaimana _sih_ Lu? Tentu saja dia menginginkan kampus ini dan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun!"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak terima, "Tidak. Tidak. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak berada di kampus yang sama."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kyung. Kami setiap hari bertemu di rumah dan dia tidak akan merasa bebas karena ada Noona nya yang mengawasi di kampus."

"Ohh.." kemudian Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Kukira dia tidak mau jauh dari Noona nya."

Bola mata Baekhyun berotasi, "Ayolah. Dia tetaplah remaja yang masih ingin bermain dengan para gadis. Sudah tentu dia menolak satu kampus denganku."

Perhatian semua penghuni kelas teralihkan saat sebuah ponsel berdering. Sang pemilik segera mengangkat ponselnya dan terdengar sebuah percakapan dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Oke. Sepertinya pertemuan kali ini sudah cukup. Ada urusan mendadak yang harus saya tangani." Perkataan dosen itu tak ayal membuat para mahasiswa terpekik senang, terutama Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa tugasnya harus tetap kalian kerjakan."

Dosen itu bermaksud melunturkan kebahagiaan mahasiswanya karena kuliah selesai lebih cepat dengan mengingatkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi sepertinya para mahasiswa tidak peduli dan menjawab "Baik Pakkk" dengan semangat.

"Bye! Aku duluan yah!"

"Hati-hati! Sampaikan salam kami untuk adikmu yah! Semoga menang!"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan tanda 'oke' melalui jari tangannya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Ia segera meraih ponselnyan dan mengetikkan pesan kepada kekasihnya agar segera siap menjemputnya.

Saat keluar dari gedung kampusnya, pandangan Baekhyun langsung menangkap mobil hitam mengkilat milik kekasihnya berada di zona drop off gedung tersebut.

Pernahkah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai kekasih berkulit tannya itu? Karena dia benar-benar menakjubkan!

"Hai _babe_ " sapa Daehyun begitu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun mendekat dan mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya, "Aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Baekhyun dengan nada gemas.

"Percayalah, aku tahu apa yang kekasihku inginkan" ujarnya sambil mengerling nakal, "Segera pasang _seatbelt_ mu Sayang. Aku akan melaju secepat rusa melarikan diri."

Baekhyun memasang _seatbelt_ nya kegirangan, "Aku siap"

.

.

.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mengantarku kemari. Lagipula kau ada jadwal les kan?"

"Ya. Salam untuk Chanyeol yah"

"Salam juga untuk muridmu, Youngjae." Baekhyun mencium kilat bibir Daehyun lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, "Hati-hati di jalan Sayang"

Selepas Daehyun melajukan mobilnya, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju GOR di pusat kota Seoul, tempat dimana adiknya bertanding.

Dan, sial. Apakah pertandingan basket memang selalu seramai ini? Bahkan Baekhyun tidak dapat masuk ke dalam GOR lantaran pintu masuknya sudah dipenuhi penonton—yang kebanyakan adalah seorang gadis.

Lantas Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang, "Halo, Eomma? Kau dimana?"

" _Eomma yang harusnya bertanya. Dimana kau? Eomma dan Appa tidak akan membantumu membujuk Chanyeol karena marah Noona nya tidak datang ke pertandingannya. Kami berdua tidak tahan dengan sikap manj—"_

"Eomma~ aku ada di pintu bagian timur dan tidak bisa masuk. Jadi bisakah kau meyakinkan pada Chanyeol bahwa _Noona-nya_ sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak peduli jika dicap tidak sopan karena telah memotong ucapan orangtuanya sendiri.

" _Oh?"_ ada nada malu disana, _"Sebentar akan Eomma sampaikan pada Chanyeol"_

Heechul menutup sambungannya membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding GOR di sebelah lorong pintu timur.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdesak-desakkan di lorong pintu yang sesak? Apa tribun-tribun di dalam tidak cukup menampung semua penonton? Sebenarnya pertandingan siapa ini sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus menunggu di luar hanya karena gerombolan gadis yang mengumpul di lorong pintu? Ini bahkan hanya pertandingan antar sekolah—tingkat nasional.

Tiba-tiba telinga Baekhyun memekik sakit ketika kumpulan gadis di lorong itu berteriak tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka keheranan. Mata Baekhyun memandang mereka seperti ayam berkokok, melarikan diri dari pemiliknya untuk disembelih. Oh, halusinasi Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan.

Kumpulan gadis-gadis itu tiba-tiba menyisir ke sisi-sisi seakan memberi jalan pada seseorang. Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya. Dan ia juga yang menjadi penyebab teriakan gadis-gadis tadi.

"Noona kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol saat berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Gadis-gadis itu menghalangi jalan" Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

Chanyeol melirik sinis pada kumpulan gadis-gadis yang masih belum berhenti memandang dan memekik kagum padanya.

Baekhyun merasakan sedikit getara dalam hatinya saat melihat kejadian di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Selama Baekhyun tinggal seatap bersama Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah melihat tatapan tajam dan sinis yang tengah lelaki itu berikan kepada para gadis.

Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman dengan aura Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, "Hey. Kau ada pertandingan, ingat?" ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan sorotan matanya kembali pada Chanyeol-nya yang manja.

"Ayo masuk Noona" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan tautan mereka yang tidak terlepas.

Saat mereka melewati kumpulan gadis di lorong pintu, Baekhyun merasa gadis-gadis itu memandangnya seperti ingin mengulitinya.

 _Apa ada yang salah?_

Saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam GOR, Baekhyun merasa takjub karena tempat duduk tribun memang benar-benar telah penuh. Baru kali ini Baekhyun menghadiri pertandingan seramai ini. Oh dan jangan lupakan teriakan histeris para gadis yang memekik itu.

Hey. Ada yang salah jika seorang adik bergandengan dengan Noona nya?

"Noona duduk disini yah. Bangku yang lain penuh."

"Chanyeol? Kau serius menyuruhku duduk di bangku pemain?"

"Tentu saja jika pelatih mengijinkan hehe" Baekhyun rasanya ingin membungkam mulut Chanyeol yang sedang menyengir menyebalkan. Lantas Chanyeol memanggil pelatihnya untuk datang.

"Pelatih Shim. Noona ku boleh duduk di bangku pemain kan?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Pelatih Shim itu memandang Baekhyun lalu menelusurinya dari bawah sampai ke wajah cantiknya, "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi duduk disebelahku yah?"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol terlihat murka "Tidak! Pelatih kan harus mengawasi pertandingan, bukan menggoda Noona ku!"

"Aku bisa mengawasi pertandingan sambil menjaga Noona mu. Benarkan cantik?" Tanpa disangka, lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya genit pada Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung meremang mendapatkan kedipan dari lelaki tidak tahu diri ini.

"Ish! Kemari Noona." Tangan Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya ke ujung bangku yang lain, "Jangan ladeni Pelatih Shim. Dia hanya pria lajang kurang belaian!"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya, "Siapa yang sudi."

"Disini. Duduk!" Chanyeol menekan bahu Baekhyun agar duduk di bangku pemain—jauh dari Pelatih Shim, "Duduk di samping Jongin saja. Dia tidak ikut bertanding."

Apakah selain manja Chanyeol juga mengalami _sister complex_?

"Hay Noona! Masih ingat denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Teman Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ramah.

Lalu terdengar suara peluit dari wasit yang menandakan pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Nah, Noona." Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun, "Lihat pertandinganku yah? Jangan melihat pemain lain! Cukup lihat aku!"

"Tentu Sayang," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membelai pipi Chanyeol, "Mataku hanya menuju padamu."

Chanyeol membalas senyuman hangat Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan sebelah pipinya yang tidak Baekhyun pegang, "Cium"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. Apa Chanyeol tidak malu menunjukkan _mode_ manjanya di depan teman-temannya? Atau bahkan di depan penonton yang lain?—meski Baekhyun yakin para penonton tidak dapat mendengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun pun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, " _Good luck_ , kesayangan."

Bibir Chanyeol merekah lebar seakan ia baru saja diberikan minuman berisi ramuan penyemangat yang membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan gejolak energi yang luar biasa. Lantas ia pun meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk bertanding.

"Noona"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin.

"Mau jadi Noona ku tidak?"

.

.

.

Babak pertama berakhir. Para pemain kembali ke bangku pemain setelah berkumpul untuk diberikan arahan dan strategi dari pelatihnya.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu menumpukkan kedua sikunya diatas lutut kemudian menunduk. Baekhyun menatap adiknya khawatir karena pertandingan yang sengit dan membayangkan lelah yang tengah dirasakan Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun membelai keringat Chanyeol yang bercucuran di pelipisnya, "Lelah, hm?"

Chanyeol tetap bungkam namun tangannya menarik Baekhyun hingga ia berdiri di hadapannya. Lantas Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun kemudian bersandar di perutnya. Baekhyun pun membelai rambut Chanyeol, berharap lewat sentuhan ini dia bisa menyalurkan energinya pada Chanyeol.

"Noona."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kan?" Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun, "Kau sumber kekuatanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menekan kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mendekat dan berbisik di depan wajah adiknya, "Itulah aku."

Kemudian Baekhyun mengusap keringat Chanyeol dengan tangannya, "Nah sekarang aku akan menyalurkan semua kekuatanku padamu agar lelahmu hilang."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berujar, "Dengan?"

"Dengan ini," Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening Chanyeol, lalu turun ke pipi sebelah kiri kemudian ke pipi sebelah kanan dan terakhir menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Chanyeol, "Buatlah Noona bangga Dik!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya kembali dialiri energi yang membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang.

Sungguh hubungan saudara yang menggemaskan!

.

.

.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak sekolah Chanyeol. Kemenangan itu mereka raih tidak lain karena poin yang terus dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Lantas saat menit-menit terakhir pertandingan, Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring bertepatan dengan peluit pertandingan berakhir.

Suara riuh senang langsung bersambut dan para anggota tim saling berpelukan.

Namun Chanyeol tidak lupa pada seseorang yang ia pikir, menjadi faktor kemenangannya.

Lantas ia segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang menyambutnya dengan lengan terbuka lebar. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ringan Baekhyun dan mangangkatnya lalu membawanya berputar-putar dengan pekikan senang yang berasal dari dua bibir keduanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berhenti namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol menengadah karena posisi Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa si adik yang manja sudah membuat Noona nya bangga?"

Baekhyun tersenyum gemas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Dia sangat hebat!"

"Bagaimana jika Noona memberi hadiah untuknya?"

Alis Baekhyun mengerut penasaran, "Seperti?"

"Mengabulkan permintaannya mungkin?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya, "Baiklah. Apa permintaannya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kakinya menyentuh tanah. Lantas ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun yang sukses membuat mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kau serius?!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Eaaaaakkkk TBC :v

Mau sekalian nih nanya. Karena penasaran. Kalian kalo baca ff yang authornya kaya nyaranin dengar lagu 'ini' pas baca ffnya, kalian suka lakuin ga? Atau kalo baca ff songfic suka penasaran denger lagunya ga?

Gue soalnya pengen bikin ff yang ada lirik lagu dalem gt tp pengen pembacanya denger lagunya juga hehehe

JUJUR YAH! :v

Gue pengen bales review nya tapi bingung darimana jadi yaudah deh ga jadi hehe

Btw ini tanpa di edit. Jadi maaf kalo ada salah penulisan gitu :(

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
